Fulfilled Desires
by AbbieOpheliaWu
Summary: When looking into the Mirror of Erised, you may not think that it will ever happen for you. Simply because it is what you desire, not what you acquire. However, what happens in a day may surprise you. A/N: This is VERY OOC!


**DISCLAIMER! I don't own any of the characters, at all! J. K. Rowling does! :3**

Herman looked at the Mirror of Erised. _I promised myself I wouldn't look_, she thought regretting her choices. Instantly she fixated her eyes upon her deepest desire.

_She saw herself in a beautiful, yet simple Cottage. But she wasn't alone. She had a ring, a large one at that. In walked the one and only, Fred Weasley. He hugged her and she smiled deeply._

Herman sighed, how was that to happen?

She turned around to walk out of the Room of Requirement when the door suddenly opened. She hid behind the Vanishing Cabinet that had caused a great deal of trouble.

She peeked out from behind the cabinet and saw the tall muscular figure of none other than, Fred Weasley.

"I'm a bloody idiot" He said running his fingers through his hair.

He slowly walked over to the Mirror of Erised.

He looked and sighed. "She would never like me like that; I'm Ron's older brother, practically her brother."

Hermione took a deep breath. _Was he talking about me?_ She thought with a great amount of hope.

"Who was that?" He asked turning around.

Hermione bit in a squeal and fully hid behind the cabinet.

"I heard that" Fred said putting on a poker face. He was panicking inside though. Could that've been Hermione?

Hermione hid behind a larger object, specifically a statue of Hephaestus. _Why is this even in here? _She thought trying to hide from Fred.

Fred sighed and shook his head. "That wasn't Hermione…" He told himself and left the Room of Requirement.

Hermione sighed deeply and came out from her hiding spot.

Then she froze. His last words were, "_That wasn't Hermione…_"

_Is there another Hermione at this school? There has to be! He can't like me; I'm just an insufferable know-it-all! _ She thought as she left the Room of Requirement.

"Hey Herman, want a red vine?" Ron asked holding out the bag of the notorious red licorice candy. Hermione shook her head and continued thinking.

"BITCH TURNED DOWN A RED VINE!" Ron said in disgust looking at Herman. She rolled her eyes and walked to her room in the Burrow.

She wasn't looking and bumped into none other than Fred Weasley.

"U-um S-s-sorry" She said turning redder than his hair and ran into her room.

Technically, it was Ginny's room. Herman doesn't even live here.

"Herman?" Ginny asked confused.

Hermione shrieked thinking no one was here and then looked at Ginny. "You scared the crap out of me" Hermione said inhaling sharply.

"Well… it's my room. What are you doing here?" Ginny laughed.

"Oh… Um… About to drown myself in Red Vines…." Hermione said stupidly.

"NOT THE REDVINES! Herman, find something else to commit suicide in. Red Vines are mine!" Ginny said hugging a bag of Red Vines that came out of nowhere.

Hermione glared at the younger Weasley and flopped onto her bed.

"I'm an idiot" She said face-walling herself repeatedly.

"Yes, you are" Ginny replied nomming on Red Vines.

"Not helping" Hermione groaned and threw a pillow at Ginny.

"Never planned to" Ginny smirked.

"You're horrible" Hermione said bitterly.

"Yet you still love me. The world works in a funny way" Ginny laughed and then went to go owl someone.

"What do you think I should do?" Fred asked his identical twin brother, George.

"How the hell would I know? Do I look like I'm Jesus or something?" George replied working on a new product for WWW.

"Well you are holey" Fred said causing George to laugh.

"Good point… Okay here's what you do. You talk to her, you bang, and you're bonded for life!" George said jokingly.

"Are you serious?" Fred asked seriously.

"No not at all. You do that and mum will disown you" George answered his confused twin.

"Yeah, I don't think she'd like being a granny this early" Fred said slowly.

"You say that like you want to shag Hermione…. Oh my merlin, you do" George said looking at his twin weirdly.

"So what If I do?" Fred replied uncomfortably.

"I will never look at you or Herman the same way ever again" George said darkly.

"It's not like we've already done it" Fred said too quickly.

"YOU BLOODY HAVE SHAGGED HER ALREADY!" George said way too loudly.

"Shagged who?" Ginny said skipping in their room.

"Fred shagged Herman" George said.

"He what?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"I did not!" Fred said glaring at his twin.

"Sure you haven't…." George whispered a bit too dramatically and exited the room.

"I'm pretty sure she's a virgin, and if she isn't, it's either Harry's, Ron's, or Krum's fault she isn't" Fred defended himself.

"Cormac McLaggen" Ginny said and skipped off to bother Percy-kinz.

"I hate my family so much" Fred muttered darkly to himself and went to go polish his Firebolt 394 that he bought with his own money.

Hermione stared at her book, Hogwarts: A History, she has read it several times, yet continued to read it.

"Herman, stop reading!" Ron wined flailing a packet of Red Vines in front of her face.

"Nope" Hermione replied and continued to 'read', she was really just staring at the page.

Fred walked downstairs and stopped when he saw his younger brother and the girl he was in love with, Hermione Jean Granger.

"Fred, get Herman to stop reading" Ron whined and left leaving his older brother and Hermione, alone.

Fred mentally cursed his younger brother and sat on the seat across from Hermione.

Hermione hid behind her book seeing as her cheeks were blushing furiously.

"Nice Weather outside… Don't you think?" Fred asked awkwardly.

"I wouldn't actually know I haven't been outside" Hermione replied quickly and loud enough for only him to hear.

Fred chuckled and leaned back in his seat relaxing. Hermione lowered her book from her face and looked at Fred.

Fred lowered his gaze to look at Hermione and their eyes clicked.

Hermione felt a shock through her body and unknowingly leaned in. Fred did the same and they were only centimeters apart before they heard….

"CHICKEN!" Ron yelled running past the two and into the kitchen.

_I will kill him_, Fred thought angrily. He ruined his first and only chance with the beautiful Hermione Granger.

Hermione sighed and sat back into her seat and went back to reading Hogwarts: A History.

"Hermione?" Fred asked hopelessly.

"Yes?" She answered quietly.

"I…. I….. _Iloveyou_" He said in blur and ran out of there.

"Fred! Wait!" She said getting up and not caring that her precious book fell. She ran after him.

She heard a slam in the opposite direction and knew it was the door to Fred and George's room.

She turned in that direction when a big mop of black hair rain into her. "Oops, sorry Hermione!" Harry apologized and got out of her way.

Hermione waved at him and ran into the direction of Fred's room.

She softly knocked on the door.

"Go Away!" Fred growled.

"It's me, Hermione" Hermione whispered softly.

"What do you want?" He asked, not as angry this time.

"I need to talk to you" She replied putting her hand on the door knob.

Fred unlocked the door by magic and called, "It's open."

Hermione slowly pushed the door open and walked into the room.

Fred shifted in his bed making room for Hermione to sit.

She sat across from him and looked into his eyes.

"Frederick Hugo Weasley, I love you with all of my heart" She said slowly and quietly.

Fred gaped at her.

"I… love you too" He smiled.

Ron, Harry, George and Ginny were spying from the outside. "Kiss already!" George whispered.

Fred took Hermione's face by his hands gently and placed his lips upon her. Hermione smiled and kissed back just as softly.

And that, is how Fremione happened.


End file.
